1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector and a plug connector, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) receptacle connector and a plug connector mating with the receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,802 issued to Berg et al. on Nov. 7, 2000 discloses an SFP transceiver connector mating with a plug connector having a paddle board. The transceiver connector includes a housing defining a plurality of passageways, a plurality of first terminals and second terminals mounted in passageways of the housing. The paddle board is formed with a plurality of first pads and second pads. When the plug connector is inserted into the transceiver connector, the first terminals come to contact with the first pads for transmitting differential signal, power signal and grounding signal. The second terminals come to contact with the second pads for transmitting power signal and grounding signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,820 issued to Hong on Sep. 21, 2010 discloses a transceiver connector comprising an inserting slot for insertion of a card, a first and a second terminals disposed at an upper side of the insertion slot and aligned with each other along a mating direction, and a third terminal and optionally a fourth terminal disposed at a lower side of the insertion slot and aligned with each other along the mating direction. A paddle board of the mating plug has a first and a second pads disposed at the upper face and aligned with each other along the mating direction, and a third pad and optionally a fourth pad disposed at the lower face. The first through fourth terminals contact with the first through fourth pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,651 issued to Thrush et al. on Jun. 20, 1995 discloses a transceiver connector comprises an inserting slot for insertion of a card, a first terminal disposed at an upper side of the insertion slot, a second and a third terminals disposed at a lower side of the insertion slot and aligned with each other along the mating direction. A paddle board of the mating plug has a first pad disposed at the upper face, a third and a fourth pads disposed at the lower face and aligned with each other along the mating direction. The first through third terminals contact with the first through third pads.
More various arrangement of the terminals of the receptacle connector and pads on the paddle board of the mating plug are desired to meet customer's various requirement.
Hence, a receptacle connector having an improved contact module and a mating plug having a paddle board is desired.